New Year Eve Party
by DeathDragon66
Summary: A New Year Eve Party of Takuya, combined with lots of guests? Well that sounds like a normal party… till the Digimon come in revolting for a salary raise lead in by Cyberdramon!! This should be interesting to see… ^_^
1. The Preparation

Disclaimer: Well, everyone knows Digimon belongs to Toei, Bandai, and all those other big companies, right? Good. Okay, lets get on with the story. Oh and one more thing, I'm using dub names so sorry to people out there, okay? And sorry for any mistakes, grammar, and spelling problems.  
  
Summary: A New Year Eve Party of Takuya, combined with lots of guests? Well that sounds like a normal party. till the Digimon come in revolting for a salary raise lead in by Cyberdramon!! This should be interesting to see. ^_^  
  
*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~  
  
  
  
Title: The Preparations  
  
Takuya was upstairs getting ready as he stood in front of the mirror, with the clock reflecting in it, on the other side on the wall to see it was only 6:00 PM. He tucked his hat on and strapped on his goggles around it. He then gave a cheesy smile of confidence into the mirror. Suddenly, he heard the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!"  
  
He ran to the staircases and slid down the railing to the front door but ended up being smacked into the wall rather than to a stop at the end. He got on the other side of the railing that went into the wall than the other free fall one.  
  
"Ow! Stupid wall! I just had to let my mom rearrange the house didn't I?" Takuya grumbled about as he walked down the rest of the stairs.  
  
He got to the door and opened to see Tommy and J.P. standing there.  
  
"Hey Takuya! We're here!" Tommy greeted.  
  
"Great! Just have to wait for the others," Takuya replied. "J.P. did the guy at the studios say you can get a raise yet?"  
  
"No. He said that because of all the retakes in the past I keep getting them into, I can't get one till later in the season," J.P. groaned.  
  
"Yeah remember when you in that episode with Zoe at the beginning, with the fields and you were suppose to trip on a rock and fall to the ground but instead you kept falling on Zoe on accident?" Tommy reminded.  
  
"Eh, yeah, it was on 'accident'," Takuya said, letting them in.  
  
"What? It really was on accident," J.P. cried out.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
As Takuya closed the door behind him, another doorbell rang. He opened it. "Hello."  
  
It was Zoe and Koji at the door. "Hi Takuya! Ready for the New Year?" Zoe asked.  
  
J.P. rushed in right next to Zoe in a heartbeat and wrapped his arm around her. "Zoe! How was the trip? Cold? Warm? Hot? Did you miss me?"  
  
Zoe steadily held her arm up with annoyance and pushed him away. "J.P., you're only suppose to have a crush on me in the show, not in real life."  
  
"So? Some stories actually do come true." J.P. smoothly told.  
  
Zoe just let out a small yelp of disgust. "Blech!"  
  
"Can you let us in? It's freakin' cold out here!" Koji yelled.  
  
"Don't have to yell," Takuya replied as he let them in. "Hey where's Bokomon and Nehmon?"  
  
"Don't you mean Neemon?" J.P. corrected.  
  
"No, because in the dub version its changed to Nehmon," he answered.  
  
"What's wrong with the name Neemon?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Anyway, Bokomon and Nehmon called me and they both said they're bringing some other guests along with Patamon," said Zoe.  
  
"Aww, but I said this was to be a small and quiet party," Takuya complained.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang the third time and Takuya opened the door to look down to see Bokomon, Nehmon, and Patamon. Nehmon was somewhat, sort of like dancing like as if he had ants in his pants.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Takuya asked.  
  
Bokomon shook his head. "I told you, Nehmon. You should have gone to the bathroom before we left!"  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Nehmon apologized repeatedly. "Bathroom?! Bathroom?! Bathroom?!"  
  
Takuya pointed the upstairs and Nehmon rushed off screaming, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"Zoe said you called and you invited some other guests over. Who?" Takuya wondered.  
  
"Uhhhhh, don't be angry Takuya but I invited the Tamers over."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said don't get angry! I only invited them because the Digimon and I were all playing poker and decided to come over here for a little while to talk to the other cast members," Bokomon said quickly. "Oh, and the second season cast."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Sorry but I gotta go! Ophanimon's calling me!"  
  
"Ophanimon isn't even here!"  
  
But already Bokomon dashed off before Takuya could wrap his fingers around the little guy's neck.  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Minutes later, the party started to go along. People were talking, people were dancing, people were playing games, and one person was moping.  
  
"Aww, why? Why? Why?!" Takuya moaned.  
  
"Aw, it's not that bad," Koji reassured. "Just because they have higher salaries, you don't have to have a grudge on them. Takes a long time to achieve what they got."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Takuya said.  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
In another room of the house, the same thing was said.  
  
"Aww, why? Why? Why?!" Veemon moaned.  
  
"Aw, it's not that bad," Lopmon reassured. "Left hand green."  
  
Terriermon, Veemon, Gatomon, Calumon, and MarineAngemon tried their best to play this game but you can't really when you're barely half way on the mat.  
  
"You know, Impmon would really love this game but too bad he's not here," Calumon suggested. "He would have won this game because he could burn us off the mat with his middle finger."  
  
"Calumon it's his index finger, not his middle finger," Terriermon corrected.  
  
Calumon then demonstrated. "Then what's-"  
  
"No! No! No! Don't need to show me!" Terriermon stopped. Suddenly he slipped on his ear and fell. "You're out, Terriermon!" MarineAngemon giggled.  
  
Some of the other Digimon were either playing Twister with the spinner barely hanging on the board, and watching a movie on a small old TV that kept giving off static. They were separated from their partners for the moment while they chat and had fun, while the Digimon were bored from the lack of fun. It was a regular scenario where the parent would go out with their child to a restaurant and the kid is all alone, surrounded by parents talking.  
  
"Why?! Why?! Why?!" Veemon moaned again.  
  
"Quit your belly-aching, Veemon, *hic!*" Patamon ordered. "It's not like this is the *hic!* first time we've been left out. *hic!*"  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Guilmon wondered. "Hiccup?"  
  
"Uh- *hic!* huh!"  
  
"Hi!" another Patamon in a pink strap said as he landed side-by-side with the other Patamon. "Oooh, two bat-pigs," Guilmon noticed.  
  
"We're not bat-pigs!" they both screamed.  
  
"Moody bat-pigs."  
  
"We've never really got enough airing time on the show," Terriermon pointed out. "The only time we do get air time on the show is when we have to fight the other Digimon and those hurt."  
  
"Ugh, especially during the part where Beelzemon was to kick our can around and kill Leomon," Guardromon groaned. "I still got that dent in the side of me."  
  
"By the way, how is Leomon?" Guilmon wondered.  
  
"Since Beelzemon kept punching Leo below the 'belt' instead the stomach, Leomon is gonna have to spend in the hospital for few months or so."  
  
Renamon was sitting on the couch lazily across and watching the TV while throwing popcorn in her mouth with Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Cyberdramon, and Wormmon too. "What are we watching again?"  
  
"I think its Hamtaro the hamsters," Cyberdramon answered. "From what I could tell from the static."  
  
"No, if you turn your to the side, I think it's Pokemon," Wormmon thought. "See, that's a Charizard."  
  
"A what?! There's no way that's Hamtaro or Charizard," Hawkmon protested. "It's Big Bird from Sesame Street."  
  
"Just change the channel," Armadillomon snorted. "Maybe a western movie be good."  
  
"Fine, whatever," Hawkmon said, ruffling his feather as he gabbed the remote and started changing the channels. "Maybe a nature show on birds would be great."  
  
Channels after channels of flipping, they finally hit something. "Hey! Go back! Bo back!" Cyberdramon shouted.  
  
"No, there's a nature show on birds now," Hawkmon hushed. "Shhh!"  
  
Cyberdramon just banged his fist on the little hawk's head and took the remote out of his wings. "Sheesh! I simply asked to change the channels back but you just had to make it difficult, didn't you?"  
  
He flipped channels back to a show of a lizard rampaging through the city. "Oooh, Godzilla."  
  
The giant ancient lizard king rampaged across the city roaring across and breathing fire. He was enjoying this show till Hawkmon dived on the remote and changed it back to the bird show. "No, I want to watch this!"  
  
"Hey, I got the remote first!" Armadillomon shouted, yanking it away.  
  
"No, I did!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Knock it off! Here, I'll change the channel and choose our own show," Renamon calmly suggested. She picked up the remote and when she was just about to press the channel button.  
  
"BOOM!!"  
  
.the TV blew up right there with a small cackle of smoke puffing out.  
  
"That's it! I hate this #@%! like!" Veemon screamed. "It's like a #@%! hole and we have a #@%! life! AAAHHHH!!!"  
  
Guilmon held Calumon's ear. "Don't add this to your vocabulary list, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey, you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Cyberdramon thought.  
  
"Uh, in the mind of a vindictive, carnivorous, blood-thirsty, ravenous creature like you?" Terriermon asked. "Nope!"  
  
Cyberdramon gave a small grunt of annoyance and shook his head. "Son of a dog/rabbit. Look, I got a plan to go against them humans for making us always get low paying checks, small trailers, and no benefits! It's time for a revolution!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"So. Did you miss me since the last time we met?" Davis flirted, standing next to Rika.  
  
"Ugh, no. Not a chance, Davy," Rika replied in disgust.  
  
"Uh, it's Davis but, come on. I think we were getting a connection with each other," Davis smiled. "You know what I mean?"  
  
Rika just tossed her drink into his face and walked off. Davis shook it off. "Okay! I think we're getting to a stronger connection now!"  
  
"Zoe." J.P. said.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Aw come on!" J.P. pleaded, as Zoe walked off with him following her.  
  
"J.P. I'm not interested with you!" Zoe shouted.  
  
That must have really gotten through him because he looked like he was about to run off and cry. Zoe then left while J.P. ran off upstairs to the bathroom. Well, the love in the air wasn't going well for some.  
  
"Well, at least things can't get any worst," Takuya gladly sighed.  
  
"Ding-Dong!"  
  
"What? Now who can it be at a time like this?" Takuya wondered.  
  
Takuya looked through the peephole in the door to see something big and black that's about to kick the door down with its big leather boots of spikes. "Uh-oh!"  
  
"BAM!!"  
  
  
  
*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~  
  
Good? Bad? Funny? Review please? Please! It's always good of you. Means a lot to the writers of the stories. Oh yeah I've been needing to learn this but, how do you make the words bold, italic, and underline with the html? I don't know how to use them. Stories I write, I think they're bad at the beginning but later it'll get funnier. ( Well, I'm daring myself to get all 3 chapters to this story done my New Years Eve. You think I'll make it? Tune in next time. ( Please review!! 


	2. Fun, Partying, and a Revolution of the D...

Disclaimer: Okay, everyone knows this. Refer to the first chapter if you want. :P  
  
*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~  
  
  
  
Title: Fun, Partying, and a Revolution of the Digimon?!  
  
"BAM!!"  
  
The door and Takuya were thrown back as someone from outside kicked it opened.  
  
A tall leather covered biker with spikes and a mask over his face burst in shouting. "Alright, toots! Beelzemon is in the house! Who the hell didn't invite me to the party?!"  
  
Takato from the kitchen looked out. "Aww, shoot. He found the house."  
  
"So, you must be the guy," spotting Bokomon behind the couch. He sprinted over to the couch and flipped it out of the way with some of the guest on it and grabbed Bokomon. "Did you forget to invite me or what?!"  
  
"Me? No! No! No! I didn't forget you," Bokomon lied. "I just didn't want you to come."  
  
"What?! Just because I mistaken that party of yours last time for a beer party, you don't have to have a grudge on me all these time!"  
  
"It was a wine country party of mine! Not a beer party!" Bokomon shouted. "And you were jumping up on the table and dancing in your boxers! And you were hitting on one of my guests! Ugh! I could never get that image of you out of my head!"  
  
"Hey I was drunk back then and besides, I didn't know she was your cousin.." Beelzemon replied.  
  
"Well you're such an #@%!"  
  
"Why you little.." Beelzemon pulled out his double barrel shot gun out with his other hand and cocked it on Bokomon. "For that you'll-Ugh!"  
  
"BAM!!"  
  
As Beelzemon fell flat on his face, Renamon was standing behind him with a frying pan in her hand. "I'm surprise he actually found the house. Come on Beelzemon, we're having drinks in the next room." She then dragged the biker the out of the room by his whip-like tail.  
  
Davis got out from under the flipped couch. "Oh my spine hurts."  
  
T.K. got out from under too. " Your spine? What about my ass?!"  
  
Takuya just got up and shoved the door back into place and was about to leave back to the party when a knock on the door was heard. He opened it.  
  
"Hi Takuya. Sorry I'm late but did I miss anything?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"Ugghh."  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
In the kitchen, Kazu was looking through the fridge and raiding through it with Kenta.  
  
Kazu took out a small container with a lid on it and opened it. He took a small sniff of it and pulled his face away from it with disgust. "Ugh! Hey Kenta, I dare you to try it."  
  
"You're not making me try it," Kenta bluntly answered. "Unless you try it first."  
  
"Hmmm, tell you what: We both try it. The first one to get sick has to pay 50 yens to the other person."  
  
"Hmm, Make that 100 and you got yourself a deal."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
They shook hands on it and started trying the old stuff in the fridge. While those two were about to get sick, Ryo was taking the trash out and was opening the back door of the kitchen. When he opened the door, a large dog rushed in and past by him.  
  
"Hey! Dog on the loose!"  
  
Jeri was carrying a tray of water to serve out to he guest when the dog knocked her off her balance. "Whoa, oh, aahhh!"  
  
"What?" Takuya looked into the kitchen but to get a face full of cold water in his face. "Cold! Cold! Cold!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Kouchi wondered.  
  
Then the dog jumped him. "Ahhh! Down dog! Sit! Heel! Kouchi, isn't this your dog on the show?!"  
  
"Sparky! Get off now! Heel!" Koji shouted, pulling the dog off by the collar. (I don't know the dog's name so I made up a simple doggy name)  
  
Suddenly Sparky got up and ran off in through house.  
  
"Man, what's wrong with your dog? And how did it know you were here?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"Dunno. The director said I can keep it," Koji answered. "Said it made too much of a mess on the carpet."  
  
"Oh no! Not on the new carpet!" Takuya screamed as he dashed off.  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Speaking of messes, now it was 8:00 PM, two hours since Nehmon asked to use the bathroom but there's a problem: Takuya only pointed upstairs but not where upstairs? Nehmon still needed to go, BAD!!!  
  
Nehmon screamed. "Toilet! Where's the freakin' toilet?! Ahhh!"  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"Alright, Patamon, I think I got a way for you to get rid of the hiccups," Patamon_F (from the 4th Season/Frontier) announced. "Here, try this."  
  
He handed him a glass of water. "Now, you're suppose to drink it, while you're standing upside down."  
  
"Upside down?" Patamon asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Yeah just try it."  
  
Patamon tried it but then. "Ugh! Ack! *gurgle*" Patamon_F was really surprise at seeing that Patamon was now stuck in the glass cup.  
  
"Sorry but now I got water up my nose and a glass cup up on my head."  
  
"I think these cures for hiccups are actually suppose to amuse their victim's friend rather than help them," Patamon_F giggled.  
  
All the other Digimon were gathering around with Cyberdramon pointing on a map. "Alright, I've sketched out a map of this house and its plumbing system, its wire system, and all those other junk. Operation: R.O.T.D.R.A.B.M."  
  
Everyone didn't understand. "Huh?"  
  
Cyberdramon smacked his hand down on his face. "Revolution of the Digimon Rights and Benefit Movement."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's a long name," MarineAngemon pointed out.  
  
"Yeah well, I got small brains around here like you I have to work with so I'm trying to expand your vocabulary list!"  
  
"Hey how come you always get to be the leader of every mission of ours?" Veemon asked.  
  
"I'm the biggest and I can kick your little ass."  
  
".. Good enough answer."  
  
"Anyway, I've made jobs for us to do and I put it all into a hat to pick randomly called the Random Hat, so pass the hat around and pick a job out of it."  
  
"Where'd you get the hat from?" Guilmon wondered. "I think I've seen that hat before on someone at the party just now."  
  
"Uh, you can say that.." Cyberdramon muttered.  
  
Back at the other party..  
  
Takuya was feeling the top of his head. "Hey, where's my hat?"  
  
Wormmon was the first to pick out of the hat and opened the folded up paper to find what his job was for the revolution. "Pipe Swimmer? Sounds interesting. Sounds cool, menacing, dangerous. What is it?"  
  
"You're going through the plumbing system and you're suppose to block the toilets and clog it up," Cyberdramon answered. "That's a one-man job so it's special."  
  
"Oooh, special," Wormmon said sarcastically.  
  
"You mean through all that sewage water of the toilet?!" Wormmon said uneasily. "Ewww.."  
  
Terriermon, Lopmon, Guardromon, and Armadillomon all got the same job. "Condors on Watch?"  
  
"You're suppose to go up there and monitor the house. You'll be equipped with walkie-talkies and report to us of any 'moles' who's coming on to our plan."  
  
Guilmon, Veemon, Renamon, and Beelzemon also got the same thing too. "Snow Bombers?"  
  
"You're going to all be outside wrapping the house with toilet paper, silly string, eggs, and throwing snowballs at incoming cars and cause disturbance to the peace. Then we could get some real attention from the police."  
  
"We're going to be outside?! In the cold?!" Renamon implied.  
  
"In the middle of that storm?!" Veemon shouted.  
  
"It's just a small storm."  
  
Gatomon, Hawkmon, Calumon, and, MarineAngemon were assigned to go.. "Tie Shoes?"  
  
"I ran out of ideas and good names for the job."  
  
"Then what's your job?" Gatomon wanted to know.  
  
Cyberdramon opened the last paper. "Feaster."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I'm going to be feasting on at the snack table," he answered.  
  
"What?! That's not fair!" they all shouted.  
  
"Hey, the Random Hat chose me," Cyberdramon smiled. "I didn't. So excuse me while I go to my job, mons, to work now!"  
  
"Aww, I have to climb to the toilet."  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"So how's Yamaki since the season is over? Is he still in show business?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Yeah, he was playing as a secret agent in this movie called Men in Black 2," Rika replied.  
  
"And the other two woman? Riley and Tailey?"  
  
"Stunt doubles for the Charlie's Angel movie."  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Gatomon just finished tying Ai and Mako's shoe together and dashed off behind to the couch with the others there. "I got 2 of them so far. How many people do we have left."  
  
Calumon counted with his little fingers and toes. "I don't have enough toes and fingers to count them all."  
  
Hawkmon chuckled heartily. "About 19 people, Calumon."  
  
"You have 21 fingers?"  
  
"No, but I got lots of feathers."  
  
"MarineAngemon, do you think you could stop panting on the back of my neck?" Gatomon asked. "I already feel bad enough that I'll have to tie Kari's shoe together maybe."  
  
"How can it be me?" MarineAngemon asked, just coming around to the back of the couch. "I just got here."  
  
Gatomon turned around to see glistening white fangs, with two large glowing- like eyes in the dark with drool hanging down eerie like.  
  
"Uh-oh.."  
  
"Oh come on, it's just a dog. Dogs are nice. They're so adorable, and cute, and cuddly, and pwetty.." Calumon described as he held the dog's muzzle with affection.  
  
Suddenly the dog shook, ragged on, and tore the little plush-like Calumon left and right like a doggie toy making all sorts of screaming, yelping, and yowling.  
  
"Ahhhh!! Bad dog! Bad dog! Bad dog!"  
  
He finally threw Calumon out of his jaws and went after the other three.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!"  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Lopmon, Terriermon, Guardromon, and Armadillomon were all upstairs in the attic watching through the holes on the ground and peeking down through. "See anything?"  
  
"Nope. But I see Cyberdramon chowing down on at the snack table," Terriermon said sadly. "so hungry.."  
  
"Hey, I'm hungry too," Armadillomon added.  
  
"We're all hungry.. If only a small crumb of food could just be here then that would be great," Lopmon answered.  
  
Suddenly from all of Cyberdramon's feasting, a small olive jumped in the air and right through Terriermon's peephole. "Huh? Hello.."  
  
Lopmon and Armadillomon then noticed it too.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Soon all three of them were in a dust cloud of a fight as they thrashed each other over a small olive.  
  
Guardromon shook his head in a subtle way. "Fleshy Digimon. If only they were machine types like me, they wouldn't be hungry."  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"And Cyberdramon said it wasn't cold," Beelzemon complained. "Ha! It's a regular freeze off your ass blizzard out here!"  
  
"Walking into a winter wonderland," Guilmon sang. "In the meadow we will build a snowman and-"  
  
"Guilmon this isn't a good time to be building a snowman," said Veemon. "Let just get this whole egging and wrapping thing over with and get back in."  
  
"Veemon's right. We should hurry and get this over with," Renamon rephrased.  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"Mission's Log: Minute 4 I've been crawling through this plumbing system for not long but I think I'm half way there. I've never held my breath this long under water and I've never seen such vile things in this toilet pipe."  
  
Wormmon recorded a log on his one-man mission and finally made it through to the end. He opened the toilet lid to see fresh air.  
  
"Ah, fresh-air. Haven't seen it in a long time."  
  
The Bathroom door then opened and Nehmon came running in. "Oh! I finally found a toilet! Thank goodness!"  
  
Wormmon then looked to see who it was. "Uh-oh."  
  
Nehmon stopped and screamed. "Ahhhh! A monster! A monster!"  
  
Wormmon protested, "No! No! No! I'm not am monster! I'm just a-"  
  
Right then, Nehmon pressed down on the flush handle and ran out screaming about a monster in the toilet as Wormmon was swirling in the toilet bowl. "Mission abort! Abort!"  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"Ugh! It's potato salad," Kenta answered.  
  
Kazu took out another container from the fridge and tried it. "Oh, man! This thing stinks and taste bad as well."  
  
"Must you guys play this game?" Takato asked.  
  
"It's up to 100 yen."  
  
"Can I join?"  
  
"You don't want to buddy. Already I'm seeing lots of pretty swirling colors."  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"No dog! Sit! Stay!" Hawkmon futily ordered as he flapped away.  
  
Sparky was chasing all four of them like crazy. They went up, down, left, and right, but can't shake the beast off.  
  
"Let split off! He won't be able to get all of us!" Gatomon suggested.  
  
They split off on their own. It sounded like a good plan at first but not for the mon being chase now.  
  
"Down dog! Down!"  
  
The dog barked menacingly and chased Calumon.  
  
Calumon ran up a curtain and started climbing up it. "Down dog! Sit! Stay! Heel! Play dead! Play paralyze! I don't care what you play but just play with someone else besides me!"  
  
Then the dog tore down the curtains with Calumon falling to his doom.  
  
*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~  
  
Well, Calumon is surely in deep dog shit. I wonder how he's going to get out of this. Well I better get a going to get this story done by Jan. 1st so I'll post the last chapter here tomorrow again. Bye and review. ( 


	3. Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: Same thing. Refer to the 1st chapter.  
  
Thank you for the review. Well enjoy this last chapter of the New Year Eve Party. (  
  
*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~  
  
  
  
Title: Happy New Year!  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Calumon dropped to his doom to the raging Sparky as it snarled at the little creampuff. Sparky caught Calumon one last time and shook creampuff in his mouth like a rag doll till he let go of Calumon in its mouth as it rolled and tumbled right under a nearby couch.  
  
Calumon push himself up from the floor and shook his head. "Ugh... That dog is mean. Now my itty-bitty bum hurts. Oh?"  
  
Calumon then noticed a small best friend of his right under the couch too. It was a small red little remote control toy truck with a yellow antennae flag on. "Oh! Chibi Truck! I've thought I lost you! Look at what Kujo did to me!"  
  
The dog was still outside as it snarled at Calumon under there. "Rrrraaarrgghh! Ruff! Ruff! Rargh! Rargh!"  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
The blizzard outside had subsided now and it was calm. Guilmon instead of doing his job, was building a Snow-mon. "Look! I built a Snow-Guilmon!"  
  
Suddenly a snowball whipped through the air and knocked Snow-Guilmon's head off its shoulder. "AHHH!! Who did that?!"  
  
Beelzemon and Veemon were both behind their own snow fort and both held a snowball in their hand and pointed at one and the other. "He did it!"  
  
Guilmon was angry and picked out a snowball from the Snow-Guilmon and tossed it at them. The two mons just jumped out of the way as it hit Renamon in the back. Renamon swerved her head around. "Who threw that snowball at me?"  
  
Veemon and Beelzemon pointed at Guilmon. "Guilmon did it!"  
  
Renamon then whipped out a giant hand-held snowball at Guilmon but instead it hit Veemon in the face.  
  
Beelzemon laughed. "Ahahahahaha! You look like Frosty the Snow-mon now!" He then got a mouthful of snowball in his mouth from Veemon.  
  
"Take that you little imp!" Veemon scowled.  
  
"Imp?! Hey I'm not Impmon, I'm Beelzemon the-"  
  
"SPLAT!"  
  
"Shut up, Beelzemon. Nobody needs to know who you are," Renamon shouted over. "Snowball fight!"  
  
"Whheeee!"  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Cyberdramon was stuffing himself with food faster than a dump truck could stuff trash in the back of it. One plate after another, an appetizer was gone less than in a minute.  
  
Ryo came by and saw the whole thing. "Are you sure you can eat all of that?"  
  
Cyberdramon answered in a gargles and grunts as he stuffed food in his face. "Yes."  
  
"Can't you save the rest for the guests?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm asking you nicely."  
  
"No."  
  
"What ever happen to reasoning with you?"  
  
"It went away with my hunger just now. So leave!"  
  
"Don't make me drag you from that table."  
  
Cyberdramon swerved around and bit Ryo right on the arm. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh man, what the hell got into you!?"  
  
"Hungry!"  
  
Cyberdramon let go and pounced Ryo and started mauling him. "Rika? Takato? Henry? Help?! Someone call 911! 911!"  
  
Takuya only sighed. "This party isn't going so well."  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Yolei and Ken were at the bottom of the stairs talking to each other.  
  
"So why don't we go around to the back and have a little 'talk', Ken?" Yolei asked, seductively.  
  
"Yolei, this isn't a good time yet," Ken answered.  
  
"Making love is always a good time. Please?"  
  
".. . Yolei, did you drink the punch? Because I saw Davis hanging around there with a canteen in his hand."  
  
"Nah, Davis is a good boy."  
  
"Okay, that's it, I'm setting you over to the couch."  
  
"The couch? Why not in bed?"  
  
"This night will be all over at 12 o'clock tonight so just go to sleep on the couch, Yolei."  
  
Just as they left. Wormmon was climbing down the stairs dripping wet of toilet water. "Mission failed. I've failed to clog their toilets but I'll come back as soon as I find an air freshener. And a bath."  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
The two Patamons were now in the kitchen working on Patamon's hiccup.  
  
"Okay, I got I good idea," Patamon_F thought of. "Here, a spoon full of sugar should do it."  
  
Patamon opened the sugar jar and got a spoon full of sugar and stuck it in his mouth.  
  
"Well? Did it work?" Patamon_F asked.  
  
"Nope! Maybe I should try *hic!* eating more..." Patamon suggested as he scooped more in his mouth.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Still need more."  
  
"... So?"  
  
"Is there anymore?"  
  
"You ate the whole jar?!"  
  
"It was good." Patamon then gave an innocent smile.  
  
"Ugh... Was I ever like this when I was so young?"  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Davis was walking up the stairs to notice on his right were some of the boys standing next to a close door and listening on to something in there.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Davis asked.  
  
J.P. shouted from inside. "Go away!!"  
  
"J.P. is in there for over an hour already," Tommy replied.  
  
"Kept hearing sniffles and crying," T.K. added.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Dunno," Cody replied, not knowing a thing.  
  
Then Nehmon came running at them. "Is this the bathroom?!"  
  
"Yeah, but it's occupied." Tommy answered.  
  
"Awww," Nehmon ran off still looking for one. Now it was 11:00 PM and it's been 5 hours. He's gonna burst any time soon.  
  
"I saw him run off after Zoe blew in his face with anger," Henry told.  
  
"Ah, I see..." Davis understood.  
  
Davis walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Hey dude, J.P., I know what's going on. I completely understand."  
  
"No you don't!" J.P. shouted.  
  
Davis unlocked the door and walked in to see the sobbing boy.  
  
"Look, I know what you're going through. I've been through rejections so many times by Kari and-"  
  
"-if you had a nickel every time you be stinkin' rich," T.K. finished.  
  
"No, I became immune to it. I never gave up and I kept going and-"  
  
"And now moved on to Rika," Henry slyly told.  
  
"Eh-hem! But that doesn't matter. What matter is-"  
  
"J.P. should try a dating service?" Cody interrupted.  
  
"Damn it! Stop interrupting me!!" Davis shouted like thunder. "You all aren't helping!! Get out of here! Out! Out! Out! Give an man some room!!"  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"My olive!"  
  
"No, my olive!"  
  
"Ever heard of lady first?!"  
  
"Guardromon then just jumped in there to help. Literally, he jumped into there and helped.  
  
"Stop it now!"  
  
He jumped on to a board that propelled Armadillomon right out there and through the roof screaming. "Huh?" Guardromon then fell right through the attic and into the living room. "Whhhaaaa!!"  
  
Terriermon blinked. "Well, that wasn't expected."  
  
Lopmon then went back to fighting. "So? It's my olive!"  
  
"No, mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Armadillomon fell right out of that roof and into the snow outside. He looked around. "Oh! I'm alive! I'm alive!"  
  
"Got you Beelzemon!" Guilmon shouted.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Beelzemon said as he accidentally picked up Armadillomon, rolled him in snow and tossed him at Guilmon. "Well take this!"  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!"  
  
Armadillomon went splat into the snow fort of Guilmon like a fly. "Ugh... Ow..."  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Armadillomon."  
  
"For that you pay!" Veemon roared. "that's my friend!"  
  
"I can't believe I'm reduced to playing in a game of snowball fights," Renamon sighed.  
  
"Hey guys, lets all get Renamon," Beelzemon suggested.  
  
"Yay!!"  
  
Then Renamon's spider sense tingled. "I sense danger!"  
  
"Hurah!"  
  
Volleys of snowballs came throwing through the air.  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"Thanks for helping me," Ryo thanked. "I never knew Cyberdramon can go that crazy."  
  
"Hey, he's a rampaging menace of a dragon," Zoe said, as she helped him. "What can you expect?"  
  
"Well can I expect a kiss from you for the New Year?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ryo leaned in to only get slapped by Zoe. "Ow!"  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" Zoe stormed off in anger.  
  
"Well, at least I got wildcat Rika," Ryo smiled. : )  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"Where's Calumon?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
Gatomon shrugged. "I dunno. I lost him."  
  
Come on," MarineAngemon hurried. "We better find him before Sparky eats him."  
  
Later under a couch...  
  
"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Rargh! Rargh! Grrrr!"  
  
Calumon turned to Chibi Truck. "Alright, just because of our short reunion I'm sorry to interrupt it."  
  
He took the remote control out and operated Chibi Truck. "Sayanora, Chibi Truck! May Kami bless you!"  
  
Chibi Truck rushed right out of the couch and the dog ran after it. Calumon ran quickly for escape and when he got to the doorway, he heard Chibi Truck go to a screeching halt then lots of banging and crashing. Chibi Truck's tire then rolled out from the crash smoldering.  
  
"*gasp* Chibi Truck! NO!!!"  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Koji, Bokomon, and Kouchi came walking in to see Sparky thrashing Chibi Truck.  
  
"Does that dog have rabbi shots yet?" Kouchi asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Koji replied.  
  
"Should I go shoot it down then?"  
  
"What?! NO!!" Kouji shouted. "... Wait till he's foaming at the mouth and sleeping. Then we attack."  
  
"Why must you brothers always plot against others?" Bokomon asked. "It's despicable! You two shouldn't-"  
  
"Don't you get annoy my this little book guy sometimes?" Kouchi wondered.  
  
"Hey, I've been on the show longer than you and I have to deal with him," Koji implied. "Wanna put him down the toilet?"  
  
"WHAT?!!" Bokomon screamed.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"No! No! No! You guys can't do this! I am Bokomon, keeper of the Book! Please don't- AAHHHHHH!!"  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"Is this suppose to be orange juice?" Kenta wanted to know.  
  
"Dunno. I'm starting to see 6 of you..." Kazu answered, as swayed a little. "I'm starting to lose my balance."  
  
"Ha, I guess I'm going to wing that 100 yens," Kenta boast about.  
  
"No, I am," Kazu implied as he fell. "Oh man, I'm gonna barf..."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Right after a nap."  
  
"Yeah after a nap."  
  
They both fell to the ground and started snoring. Takato shook his head. "I'm a shame to say that I work with these guys. I'm even more a shame that they're giving me some of that money now."  
  
"You weren't in the contest," Jeri stated.  
  
"Yeah well, when they wake up, don't tell anyone." Takato picked their pocket and took their wallets.  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this to your own friends!" Jeri shouted.  
  
"Oh come on, they won't notice."  
  
"Don't make me tell them!"  
  
"... I'll share half the amount with you if you don't weasel out on me."  
  
"Deal."  
  
They then ran off with the money.  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"That's all you have to do J.P," Davis reminded. "Now go out there and go get her!"  
  
"Thanks, Davis." J.P. rushed out there and down the stairs.  
  
"What did you tell him?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Remember that book the teacher confiscated from me before the summers?" Davis remembered.  
  
"The Opposite Gender For Dummies?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How To Kiss For Dummies?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Romance For Dummies?"  
  
"No, and don't even think about that last book the teacher took from me," Davis stopped. "Tommy's standing right here."  
  
"I'm surprise that you're actually having this conversation in the presence of Ai and Mako," Henry implied, as the two children were standing there. "For goodness sake they're only 4 years old!"  
  
"So? These little kids won't remember a single thing," T.K. simply said.  
  
In little Ai's head, she was thinking "I wanna know what's kissing."  
  
And in little Mako's head, "Ewww, kissing! Yucky!"  
  
Koji then came by with Kouchi and Bokomon hanging upside down by the feet.  
  
"Do you mind if we go in there?" Koji asked.  
  
Henry gestured a hand to go right in as Bokomon went screaming. "No! No! No! I will not tolerate this! I'll sue you two! Sue! You hear me?! I said I'll sue!"  
  
Kouchi then asks Bokomon something. "Would you mind speaking louder? I can't hear you."  
  
"I SAID I'LL SUE YOU ALL!! I'LL SUE YOUR ASS OFF YOU LITTLE-!!"  
  
Suddenly Bokomon had a large mouth full of toilet water in his mouth as Kouch had dunk his head into the bowl and Koji flushing it. Everybody just stuck their heads in the doorway to watch.  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"That's it! I'm never gonna be part of any missions in later stories," Wormmon complained as he dried himself off. "Ew, ew, ew! This is not worth it!"  
  
Sparky had lost his prey. He now scours through the house searching for his next victim when he smelled something. Toilet water? He turned around the corner to see Wormmon dripping wet.  
  
In his little dog brain, it target Wormmon as dinner, live dinner. The dog rushed at Wormmon like a rocket as it planned to gush out all that bug guts in it like a jelly donut and rip Wormmon's little exoskeleton from it and suck it out. Then gnaw on all that crunchy little insect legs and antennas like bones then lick up all that excess guts of the bug off the ground... am I grossing you out yet, readers?  
  
"Grrraaaaaggghhh!!!"  
  
"AAHHHH!!"  
  
Look it's a puppy!"  
  
Suzie had intercepted the dog's path and grabbed the dog right off its feet and hugged it tightly. "Oh I just love puppies! I just wanna feed it! Hug it! Kiss it! Keep it! And play tea parties everyday with it!!"  
  
She dragged the now helpless terror dog away as it was going to a 'happier' place. In your opinion it's happy maybe...  
  
"You did it Wormmon! You defeated Kujo!" MarineAngemon cheered.  
  
"Huurah!! Wormmon's a hero!" Hawkmon remarked.  
  
"If only he was a hero 2 hours ago, Chibi Truck would still be alive," Calumon sighed.  
  
Wormmon wriggled a smile. "Well, this is one mission completed."  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Patamon was now alone. Patamon_F said he had a brilliant plan to help get rid of Patamon's hiccups and said to follow him up stairs and he lost him.  
  
"Patamon_F? Where are you?" Patamon squecked. "Huh? My hiccups are gone!"  
  
Suddenly something sprang from behind him and tackled him and they both rolled down the stairs. Turns out it was just Patamon_F.  
  
"Ha! I knew surprising would do the trick! Did it work buddy?" Patamon_F asked.  
  
Patamon layed flat on the ground and only replied with, "Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic!"  
  
Patamon_F just shrugged. "Guess not."  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"Well, it's 11:59 PM and it's almost time guys," Takuya anounced. "Been a good year for me. Right guys?"  
  
"A good year that when you were suppose to jump out of the tree and land on both feet but instead your face?" Zoe reminded.  
  
"That's the only bad thing."  
  
"You ready Jeri?" Takato asked, holding Jeri in his arms. "We'll be together and filthy rich with Kazu and Kenta's money."  
  
"Ten..."  
  
"Want more sugar in your tea, Ms. Pink Winky?" Suzie asked.  
  
Sparky only answered with a squeal of help from a dog.  
  
"Nine..."  
  
"Hoorah for Wormmon!" the little Digimon cheered.  
  
"I'm king of the hill!" Wormmon exclaimed.  
  
"Eight..."  
  
"Hey Kenta, you still awake?" Kazu wondered.  
  
"I see swirling colors..." Kenta replied.  
  
"Me too..."  
  
"Do you see stars?"  
  
"No but I see a fat chickens dancing around in the kitchen."  
  
"Dude, that was the chicken we just tried. The one covered in green fuzz."  
  
"Takuya needs to clean his fridge."  
  
"Seven..."  
  
"Stop- *gurgle*gurgle* that! *gurgle*gurgle* I'll-*gurgle*gurgle* sue! I'll sue the- *gurgle*gurgle* living daylights out of-*gurgle*gurgle*!!"  
  
"Drink toilet water you book worm!" Koji said with a laugh afterwards.  
  
"I'll-*gurgle*gurgle* get you dearly you #@%!"  
  
"That's it!" Kouchi flushed the toilet again.  
  
"No not a swirly!! *gurgle*gurgle*"  
  
"Hey Bokomon, can you see my rubber ducky I dropped in there?" Ai asked.  
  
"And my toy boat?" Mako added.  
  
"And my D-Tector?" Tommy included.  
  
Henry rose an eyebrow. "You dropped you D-Tector in there?"  
  
"Six..."  
  
"My olive!" Terriermon shouted.  
  
"No my olive!" Lopmon screamed.  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"No, mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Five..."  
  
"Those Devil Eggs are great! Mmmm, cheese crackers!" Cyberdramon gobbled up. "More! More!"  
  
"How much can he actually eat? Practically he's about to eat the table," Ryo implied.  
  
"He's your monster," Rika stated.  
  
Four..."  
  
"Oh man! I'm getting too old for this. You guys tired yet?" Beelzemon asked around, covered with snow and lying dead flat in the snow like some of the others.  
  
"Oh yeah... You Armadillomon?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Same... You Guilmon?"  
  
"Feels like I just ate a bunch of Guilmon bread... Where's Renamon?"  
  
"I am the victor of snowball fights! I'm the Snow Queen! Hahahaha!"  
  
"She lost it."  
  
"Three..."  
  
T.K. came running down from the stairs running to Kari and Davis came running down the stairs to Rika.  
  
"Miss me, Kari?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Miss me, Rika?" Davis asked.  
  
"Like the chicken pox I do."  
  
"Aww, you don't mean that, sweet thing."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"J.P. what are you doing here now?" Zoe asked.  
  
"I came for this..." he said. He swung and dip Zoe as he gave a long passionate kiss.  
  
"One..."  
  
"Hic!" Patamon replied.  
  
"Happy New Year Everybody!"  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Well... It's a new year, am I right? Oh wait, I'm forgetting someone!  
  
"Oh toilet! Toilet!" Nehmon screamed.  
  
He then found the last door he hadn't opened yet. "Oh! I'm save!"  
  
He opened the door but a bunch of junk fell right out of the closet and landed on Nehmon. "Oh! Ah! Eck! Ack! Oooh!"  
  
He tore himself out of the rubbish and noticed something wet on his pants. "Uh-oh. I made an accident..."  
  
*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~  
  
Ah, I'm done! Happy New Year to all and have a safe year. ( If you haven't review, please do. Thanks. 


End file.
